Remember our Love
by Beucko
Summary: The war is over but some soldiers refuse to stop the fighting , Athrun goes back to the battlefield but after a while is not heard from again and feared dead , meanwhile Yuuna tries to seduce Cagalli.AxC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny (god I wish I did though --) **

**ROFLcopter , this is my very first fanfic so please be gentle with me...  
**

Athrun and Cagalli: Remember our love.

It's been a few months since the Treaty of Jakin Due had been signed.

With the signing of this treaty many people believed the fighting of the last year would finally come to an end.

Sadly enough, there were still a lot of people in ZAFT and the Earth Federation that hated eachother.

Many had lost friends and family because of the fighting.

Unable to set aside their anger , they continued to fight even after the war.

In an attempt to stop the conflict from rising again , Athrun Zala returns to the battlefield in order to try and settle everything.

- 1 Month earlier -

Athrun and Cagalli have an arguement in Cagalli's room over Athrun being sent away to the battlefield.

"But why does it have to be you to go and fix their problems !" Cagalli said angrily as she looked at Athrun with a sour face.

Cagalli , this is just something I want to do and I cant go asking Kira for help, can I ?

"Well I just dont like it...what if you get hurt...or worse...?" She said as she turned away from him.

Athrun walked towards and wrapped his arms around her.

She never could stay mad at him when he did that.

Come on , you know nothing will happen to me Caggy.

"Hehe , you know I hate it when you call me that." Cagalli said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yeah I know, but your just so damn cute when you're upset like that.

"And that's just one of the things that I like about you." He said as he softly caressed her cheek and kissed her.

She moaned softly into his kiss as he gently traced lines up and down her back.

Finally she broke their kiss and looked into his deep green eyes.

"When are you leaving...?" She said with a lump in her throat.

In a month...,I'll probably be gone for a month or 2, until things settle down.

Silently, she placed her head on his chest and sighed.

Are you sure they can't send someone else to do it...?

"I wish they could baby, I wish they could." He said as he held her and they fell asleep on her bed.

The next morning Cagalli woke up as rays of sunlight shone on her face.

Strangely enough she was the only one lying on the bed.

She quickly took a shower , put on a bathrobe and walked down the stairs of the enormous mansion belonging to the Attha family.

She quickly found Athrun sitting in the garden enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." He chuckled as Cagalli walked in with her hair still in a mess.

"Good morning Athy." She replied as she walked towards him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Did you sleep alright ?" Athrun asked her as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Yeah I did, but why didn't you wake me up when you got up ?

Ah you looked so cute all cuddled up like that , I just had to let you sleep a bit more.

"Hehe , so what are you reading ?" Cagalli said as she sat on his lap and took a sip of her coffee.

The battle reports, it seems the situation keeps worsening by the day.

If it keeps up like this I don't think even ORB will be safe anymore.

"Do you know where you are going to be stationed yet...?" Cagalli asked reluctantly.

"The Himalaya station, it seems the fighting is the worst there." He said.

But which mobile suit are you going to use, you blew up Justice to destroy GENESIS, and Freedom was damaged so badly by Providence that I don't think they'll have it repaired in time for you to use it.

Actually Cagalli , I wasn't planning on using Freedom nor Justice even if they were here right now, you know nuclear energy usage and nuclear weapons are prohibited since the war ended so I don't think it'd be ok if I showed up with a nuclear-powered Gundam and said hi I'm here to end the conflict, now who do I shoot with my gigantic overpowered weapons.


End file.
